Forgiven truths
by cein
Summary: Missing scene from S5 ep 7 - Matthew has words with Lucien after his outburst in the station


Title: Forgiven truths  
Fandom: The Doctor Blake Mysteries  
Author: Ceindreadh  
Type of Story: one-shot  
Characters: Lucien, Matthew  
Rating: 15  
Spoilers: S5 ep 7  
Summary: Matthew has words with Lucien after his outburst in the station  
Word count: ~ 700  
Disclaimer. I don't own the characters, I'm only borrowing them, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Notes – Because I felt that Matthew and Lucien needed to clear the air after his outburst.  
"I accomplish more drunk than you and your entire bloody department do sober"

* * *

"Davis, bring in Eileen Fitzpatrick and Lionel Taylor," ordered Matthew. "Lucien, a word." He steered Lucien towards the interview room and shut the door behind them.

"About what happened yesterday," said Matthew, leaning back against the door.

"Yes," said Lucien, "I admit that I may have been a little over excited. I really shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I probably shouldn't have been drinking on duty either. Forgive me, Matthew." He looked suitably penitent but with the air of one who knows that his accomplishments outweigh his flaws.

"You think that a simple apology is going to make everything right?" Matthew's voice was calm. "You think the boys in Melbourne are going to just ignore everything that's been printed? You think they want some hot shot solicitor crying foul because the police surgeon who was instrumental in getting their client locked up is splashed all over the papers admitting he's a drunk?"

"Steady on, Matthew," said Lucien, "Edward Tyneman had no right to print that affidavit."

"It was a matter of public record as soon as you filed it. It's certainly morally questionable, but it wasn't illegal." Matthew's voice was cold with just a trace of anger in it.

"Well besides that. Any anyway, you know it's not true. It was just the only way I could petition for a divorce without having to drag Jean's name through the mud."

"Oh, so now you're admitting to lying on an official court document?" Matthew grimaced. "You just don't know when to stop, do you. I'm just waiting for the phone to ring and have Melbourne tell me to fire you, and this time I don't know if I'll be able to stop them…and right now, I'm not entirely sure that I want to."

He cleared his throat before continuing, "You are probably the most intelligent man that I know. You're certainly the most educated. And yes, you do a bloody good job with all your snooping round and tests and what not and there's probably a few people locked up that might have gotten away with murder if you hadn't been here. But we deal with a lot more than murders in this town. My officers are out on the streets, day in, day out, keeping the peace, keeping the public safe. Maybe catching a stray dog or stamping a gun licence isn't as exciting as catching a murderer, but we don't do it for the glory, we do it because we've sworn to uphold the law, to protect the public."

"Matthew, I…" Lucien was interrupted by the sound of Matthew's cane as he slammed it on the ground.

"What you said yesterday," said Matthew, "If you ever, ever disrespect any officer in this station like that again, so help me, I won't have to wait for a phone call to throw you out on your ear, do you understand me?"

For the second time in as many days, Lucien found himself facing Matthew's glare. He swallowed hard, "Yes," he said quietly, "I understand." He watched as Matthew started to turn around, "Matthew, wait."

Matthew looked back at him, "I think we've said all we need to say on the matter, don't you?" The anger had faded from his face and now he just looked tired.

"Matthew, I am truly sorry. Not just for what I said yesterday, but for all the trouble that I now realise I may have landed on you. Please believe me when I say that I never, never intended anybody other than myself to be harmed."

"Oh I believe you," said Matthew, "You just set your mind on what you wanted to do and didn't bloody think of the consequences for anybody else. Sometimes you just really don't use that bloody brain of yours."

"Yes," said Lucien, with a sigh, "I promise you from now on, I will think before I act." He heard a snort of disbelief, "Well, I will *try* to think."

"Come on then," said Matthew, "We have work to do." He pulled open the door.

* * *

The End


End file.
